joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Euron Grejoy (Gary Stu Edition)
|-|In the show= |-|In the script= Summary Euron Grejoy is the king of the Iron Islands in Game of Thrones. He is doing capable of anything the writers allow him to be capable of, even if it makes no logical sense to the story. Powers and Stats Tier: Whatever the Script makes him Name: Euron Grejoy, Gary Stu Origin: Game of Thrones Gender: Male Age: Presumably in his 50's Classification: King of the Iron Islands, Ultimate Gary Stu Powers and Abilities: Plot Manipulation and Reality Warping, Teleportation (Can show up random places he shouldn't be in without any explanation of how he got there.) possibly Omnipresence, Durability Negation (When Bronn used the Scorpion to shoot Drogon it only barely hurt him, Euron used the same Scorpion and nearly one-shot Rhaegal.), Toon Force, Danmaku, Breaking the Force Wall (Is constantly questioning the audiences ability to put up with his bullshit.), Invulnerability (Has plot armor so thick that not even Drogon can get near him.), Creation (Created a fleet of 1000 Ships in only a few months while stranded on an island with no resources to make ships out of.) Supernatural Luck (Landed two fatal blows on Rhaegal from hundreds of meters away.), Stealth Mastery (Managed to get all 1000 of his ships to sneak close enough to Daenery's ships to board them without anyone noticing until he was right there.), Adaptation (Can adapt to whatever the script needs him to be.), Invisibility (Turned his fleet invisible so Daenerys wouldn't notice him.), Memory Manipulation (Daenerys just forgot about the Iron Fleet.), Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: As powerful as the script requires++, likely even stronger (Can do anything the script allows him to do, even if it contradicts everything that that was previously set up.) Speed: Infinitely fast++, possibly faster (Can fire three scorpion bolts in less then five seconds when it should take much longer to reload.) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Euron has never been required to lift, so his lifting strength is unknown.) Striking Strength: Can kill anything++ (Killed Rhaegal in three hits.) Durability: More than invincible++, definitely higher (His plot armor is so thick that he has never suffered a single setback since his introduction.) Stamina: Unknown, presumably as much as the script needs him to have Range: Inter-dimensional Standard Equipment: Swords, Scorpion, 1000 Ships capable of cloaking and teleportation Intelligence: As smart as the script makes him, likely insane Weaknesses: The script taking away his plot armor Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Surprise Attack:' Takes all 1000 of his ships and sneaks up on his enemy, completely wiping them out entirely. *'Scorpion Fire Bullshitting:' Shoots a scorpion bolt out of nowhere, then reveals that he was hiding behind a rock the whole time. *'Fleet Creation:' One the off chance that his entire fleet is stolen or destroyed, he will build an even bigger and better fleet by the next episode *'Aimbot:' Fatally hits his target regardless of if it makes any sense whatsoever Others Notable Victories: Balon Grejoy Yara Grejoy The Sand Snakes Rhaegal Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Euron showing how awesome he is Category:Characters Category:Game of Thrones Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Memes Category:Mary Sues Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Creation Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Memetic tier